Anna Williams
Ireland |birthdate= |age=41 (appears 22) |occupation=Student (retired) |location= |status=Alive |height=163cm |weight=49kg |bloodtype=A |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |features= |affiliation= |family=Richard Williams (father) Nina Williams (sister) Steve Fox (nephew) |friends= |enemies=Nina Williams |other=Kazuya Mishima (ex-employer) Lee Chaolan (romantic interest) |}} :"Nina, you're pathetic. That didn't satisfy me at all. I refuse to kill you." :—Anna to Nina Williams Anna Williams is a playable character in the Tekken fighting game series. She is an Irish martial artist, trained in both bone breaking martial arts (koppojutsu) and aikido. Anna has a deep-rooted rivalry with her older sister Nina; each sibling holds the other resposible for their father's death. In stark contrast to her sister, Anna has a flirtatious and seductive demeanor which is often highlighted by her trademark red Chinese silk dress. Biography Anna was born into the Williams family as the second of two daughters. Both of her parents were martial artists: her father, Richard Williams, was a former IRA agent trained in various assassination techniques and her mother was a British national aikido champion. Anna and her elder sister Nina where trained by both parents from a very young age. However, Anna always felt that her father neglected her and favoured Nina during training. This may have been the original cause of the bitter rivalry that the sisters share. As Anna grew older, so did her rivalry with her sister grow stronger. Soon after both siblings had entered and participated in the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, their father died. (Although there is no cause of death given in the official Tekken canon, the spin-off game Death by Degrees suggests that Richard Williams died whilst protecting both of his daughters from gunfire.) In any case, the death of their father only served to greatly intensify the sisters' enmity towards one another. Both siblings irrationally blamed each other for Richard's death. Sometime before the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, Anna placed a bomb underneath Nina's car in an attempt to kill her. Nina retaliated by firing a machine gun at Anna. Both siblings survived and they decided to settle their differences at the tournament. Anna became a bodyguard for the tournament's sponsor, Kazuya Mishima, who also happened to be Nina's assassination target. (Again, Death by Degrees strays from Tekken canon in suggesting that Anna was a full-pledged member of the Tekken Force.) Anna successfully prevented her sister from carrying out her contract. However, Nina was later captured by Mishima Zaibatsu forces and used in Dr. Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep experiment, a part of his research on cryonics. As much as they quarreled, Anna realised that she would miss her sleeping sister. Even worse was the fact that she would continue to age while her sister's body was preserved in perfect condition. Anna volunteered to become another test subject for the experiment, requesting that she be woken in the future at the same time as Nina. Nineteen years later, Nina was awoken by the mysterious influence of the recently excavated Ogre, who compelled her to assassinate Jin Kazama. As per her request, Anna was awoken at the same time as her sister. However, unlike Nina, Anna was not affected by Ogre's influence. Nina also began to suffer ill side-effects from the experiment, resulting in long term memory loss. Anna was saddened by this, because she was making an effort to continue their sibling rivalry. Now, rather than fight Nina, Anna felt the need to help recover her sister, and prevent her from once again becoming a coldblooded assassin. With that goal in mind, she entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 Anna was unsuccessful in reviving her sister's memories, and began to lead a dull and boring life untill, several years later, she recieved an unexpected phone call from Nina. Nina had decided to meet Anna again in the hopes of restoring her memory. Unfortunately, their meeting triggered Nina's lost feelings of hostility towards her sister, and she immediately opened fire. Anna retaliated, and the sisterly reunion quickly decended into a gunfight which lasted for several days. Eventually, the siblings reached a stalemate and decided to settle their lifelong rivalry once and for all at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. All feelings of compassion lost, Anna vowed this time to eliminate her sister once and for all. Character Relationships * Sister, rival and mortal enemy of Nina Williams. * Maternal aunt of Steve Fox. * Volunteer subject of [[Dr. Boskonovitch|'Dr. Boskonovitch']]'s cryogenic sleep experiment. * Former bodyguard for Kazuya Mishima. * Had a brief romantic interest in Lee Chaolan. Appearance List Video-game Animation / Kaori Yamagata Footnotes } | 100% | | }} Category:Tekken series Category:Irish Category:Bodyguard Category:Assassin